Percy's Promise
Percy's Promise is the second episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Washout in 1991. Plot Thomas is busy and asks Percy to take the children home from Sunday School. Percy accepts, but when he leaves the weather turns bad and it begins to rain. Percy battles onward, but has to pass through a flooded field and his fire goes out. The crew chops up floorboards from the brakevan and Harold thoughtfully drops hot drinks for them - unluckily landing on Percy's boiler. Percy makes it home safely and is lauded by Thomas, the passengers and the Fat Controller. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Elsbridge * Dryaw * The Watermill * Arlesburgh * The Lighthouse * Hawin Croka * Knapford Harbour (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Percy the Small Engine. * In the restored version, the shot of Percy arriving at Elsbridge with Annie, Clarabel and the brakevan is replaced by an extended shot of Thomas waiting for Percy. * In a rare picture, Edward is wearing his exhausted face instead of his concerned face when he talks to Percy at Elsbridge. * There are noticeable differences in the set between the original and the restored episode when the narrator says "Children love the seaside". * Deleted scenes from the first season of Thomas on Toby's Old Tramway are used at the beginning of the episode. Goofs * When the narrator says "the river was rising fast", it is obvious that the water for the river is coming from a pipe. * When Percy plunges onto the flooded tracks, water appears to come above his firebox. However, in the next shot, the water is below the buffers. * This episode should have come before Percy Takes the Plunge, as the events of this episode were mentioned in the other. * When Thomas is on Toby's Old Line, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. Then in the next shot, Annie is facing the wrong way. * Despite the fact that the water only reached Percy's footplate, he has a water line across his boiler when he meets Thomas at the end of the episode. * In the shot of Percy's driver and fireman, the fence behind then is submerged, however in the close-up of the fireman, the fence is completely above the water. This changes again in the shot of the driver, fireman and guard carrying the wooden planks through the water. In other languages Gallery File:Percy'sPromise1991titlecard.jpg|1991 UK title card File:Percy'sPromiserestoredUKtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:Percy'sPromise1992UStitlecard.png|1992 US title card File:Percy'sPromise1st1996UStitlecard.png|1995 US title card File:Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard3.png|1999 US title card File:Percy'sPromiseUStitlecard2.png|2001 US title card File:Percy'sPromisewelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Percy'sPromiseSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Percy'sPromiseGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:ThomasonToby'sOldTramway.png File:GoingforaSwim!1.png File:GoingforaSwim!2.png|Deleted scene File:GoingforaSwim!3.png File:GoingforaSwim!4.png File:GoingforaSwim!5.gif File:GoingforaSwim!6.png File:GoingforaSwim!7.png File:GoingforaSwim!8.png File:GoingforaSwim!9.png File:Thomas'Anthem.jpg|Deleted scene File:Percy'sPromise.PNG|Percy at Dryaw File:Percy'sPromise1.PNG|Thomas puffing beside the beach File:Percy'sPromise1.png|Annie and Clarabel File:Percy'sPromise3.PNG File:Percy'sPromise3.png File:Percy'sPromise5.PNG|Percy collecting Annie and Clarabel File:Percy'sPromise5.png File:Percy'sPromise6.png|Percy and Thomas File:Percy'sPromise6.PNG File:Percy'sPromise7.PNG File:Percy'sPromise7.png File:Percy'sPromise8.PNG File:Percy'sPromise8.png File:Percy'sPromise9.png File:Percy'sPromise9.PNG File:Percy'sPromise10.PNG File:Percy'sPromise10.png File:Percy'sPromise11.png File:Percy'sPromise11.PNG File:Percy'sPromise12.png File:Percy'sPromise13.PNG File:Percy'sPromise14.PNG|Percy's roof is lifted File:Percy'sPromise15.jpg File:Percy'sPromise16.png|Thomas on Toby's old tramway File:Percy'sPromise17.png File:Percy'sPromise18.png File:Percy'sPromise19.png File:Percy'sPromise20.png File:Percy'sPromise21.png File:Percy'sPromise22.png File:Percy'sPromise23.png|Edward File:Percy'sPromise24.png File:Percy'sPromise25.png File:Percy'sPromise26.png File:Percy'sPromise27.png File:Percy'sPromise28.png File:Percy'sPromise29.png File:Percy'sPromise30.png File:Percy'sPromise31.png File:Percy'sPromise32.png File:Percy'sPromise33.png File:Percy'sPromise34.png File:Percy'sPromise35.png|Harold File:Percy'sPromise36.png File:Percy'sPromise38.jpg File:Percy'sPromise40.png File:Percy'sPromise41.png File:Percy'sPromise42.png File:Percy'sPromise43.png File:Percy'sPromise44.png File:Percy'sPromise45.png File:Percy'sPromise46.png File:Percy'sPromise47.png File:Percy'sPromise48.png File:Percy'sPromise49.png File:Percy'sPromise50.png File:Percy'sPromise51.png File:Percy'sPromise52.png File:Percy'sPromise53.png File:Percy'sPromise54.png File:Percy'sPromise55.png File:Percy'sPromise56.png File:Percy'sPromise57.png File:Percy'sPromise58.png|An extended scene as seen in the restored version File:Percy'sPromise59.png File:Percy'sPromise60.png File:Percy'sPromise61.png|Deleted scene File:Percy'sPromise(BuzzBook).png|Buzz book Episode File:Percy's Promise - Pre-recorded British Narration File:Percy's Promise - British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy's Promise - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video